Buscando el camino hacia la verdad
by yas-chidori
Summary: Me encuentro aquí en medio de una cueva llena de una jauría de lobos mágicos en lo único que pienso es en inuyasha….. Kagome Inuyasha
1. Cap 1

**Buscando el camino hacia la verdad…..**

**Me encuentro aquí en medio de una cueva llena de una jauría de lobos mágicos en lo único que pienso es en inuyasha…..**

**Recuerdo el dia en que lo conoci era una estudiante normal de secundaria hasta que un día un mi hermano zota me contaba que nuestro gato se habia metido en un templo….**

**-¡eres un tonto! le tienes miedo a un templo sagrado y enzima el de nuestra casa jajajaja –**

**Mi hermano me miro timidamente asi que lo fui a buscar en ese momento un monstruo mitad humano mitad serpiente me atrapo y me llevo a otro lugar ,lo unico que pensaba era en correr a esconderme y ahí lo vi……**

**Su cara era muy angelical pero su exprecion era de eterno dolor me perdi en el y su bello rostro pero luego vi algo mas extraneo ¡orejas! Y de perro fui directamente hacia ellas y las toque ¡son de verdad! Y eran muy suaves y de golpe desperto:**

**-¿que quieres? ¡Matame de una vez!-**

**Yo no comprendi.**

**-no soy kikyo soy kagome ¿Quién eres?**

**De golpe ese monstruo me agarro y me y yo de inproviso abrase al joven con orejas de perro**

**-¿que haces tonta? ,as algo tirale una flecha-**

**Pero como no vio ningun movimiento mio agrego:**

**-¿Qué pasa, quieres morir?,si no quieres sacame la flecha**

**Yo estaba desesperada y asustada junte valor y saque la flecha al mismo tiempo en que grite:**

**-¡No quiero morir!**

**El joven ataco al monstruo y lo despedaso con sus garras de acero y dijo:**

**-¡Ja tonta!¡atacare tu aldea y esta vez no me detendras!**

**Me molesta mucho que haya pensado que yo era kikyo…**

**Los aldeanos desesperados porque Inuyasha atacara la aldea y…de golpe me vieron todos se sorprendieron, y yo tambien me sorprendi ¿Qué extrañas ropas? me pregunte, y me llevaron hasta un puente donde se encontraba inuyasha y me dieron un collar para que le diga un conjuro**

**-¿Un conjuro?**

**Y se me ocurrio decir ****abajo****el collar aparecio en el joven y esa palabra le tiro al suelo, me dijeron que lo diga hasta que su furia lo avandone y eso fue lo que hice.**

**-¡Abajo!¡abajo!¡abajo!abajo!¡abajo!¡abajo!¡abajo!-**

**El puente se rompio y de golpe callo al agua pero el joven estaba mas calmado….**

**Luego la que mandaba la aldea me conto que yo era igual a una hermana suya muerta hace 50 años kikyo y que probablemente yo tenia una perla y asi fue y eso me recuerda que gracias ami estamos buscando los fragmentos de la perla de shicon todo por matar una criatura que lo poseia…….**

**Cuando vendra inuyasha el que manda la jauría de lobos magicos es muy apuesto el joven koga pero me tomo como su esposa, es muy rapido y muy caballero pero lo quiero como amigo creo?.............**


	2. Cap 2

**El rescate**

**Mientras que kagome había sido raptada por un lobo mágico inuyasha se preguntaba como podía rescatarla ya que habían pasado tres días desde que ese lobo se la había raptado. .**

**Mmmm….. No siento el olor de kagome ¿Dónde puede estar? Se preguntaba inuyasha que se lamentaba no haber cuidado a kagome en la batalla que tuvo con su hermano sesshomaru al cual le destrozo un brazo …..inuyasha siguió caminando desesperadamente hasta que se callo del cansancio tres días sin dormir sin comer solo la buscaba a ella y luego paso un cuervo volando del cual callo algo muy pequeño, de pronto sintió un piquete en la nariz, inuyasha abrió los ojos pensando en la posibilidad de que todo era solo un sueño y que kagome estaba junto a el, pero no se encontró con eso, con lo único que se encontró fue con el anciano myoga inflándose como pelota por chupar tanta sangre de inuyasha, inuyasha aplasto de un golpe al anciano myoga.**

**-¿Qué haces tu aquí? cobarde agrego el joven mitad bestia asiéndose el que no pasaba nada.**

**-pero como crees! Yo no soy cobarde e estado en muchas batallas cuando le servia a tu padre¡**

**- "y si que le has ayudado" sarcásticamente, como a mi cuando luche con sesshomaru, en especial cuando huiste !eres un viejo cobarde!**

**-yo sabia que mi amo podría solito y… no quería morir soy muy inteligente para ello. Pero para eso no e venido e encontrado a kagome en los riscos del sur era llevada por una jauría de lobos mágico.**

**La luz de los ojos del joven mitad bestia volvía a su estado normal una luz de esperanza y alegría una luz que pocas veces se le había visto al joven. **

**De inmediato partieron los riscos del sur, donde estaría ese lobo rabioso que se había aprovechado de las heridas de inuyasha para capturarla.**

**Cuando estaban muy cerca inuyasha vio que kagome estaba escondida tras unas rocas mientras los lobos luchaban contra arpías animales horrendos y sucios son de la cintura para arriba mujeres y de la cintura para abajo son buitres y tienen alas muy poderosas de las que expulsan fétido olor tanto para dejar a cualquier ser vivo agonizando y se comunican por horribles gritos y cacareos espantosos pero aparte de todo eso tienen un poder especial que es el que inuyasha pudo observar con detenimiento a las arpías que atacaban, espesaron a cantar y con una voz muy melódica que es capaz de hechizar a cualquier ser humano o mitad humano o cualquier bestia que sea macho claro que inuyasha no quedo hechizado solo por una cosa el poder de las arpías no sirve contra el verdadero amor…..**

**-¡inuyasha! Grito despavorida kagome**

**En ese momento koga giro la cabeza y la arpia que estaba mas cercana a el empezó a cantar hechizándolo por completo y cuando volvío en si se encontró con que una arpía lo había tomado por la pierna, el horrendo animal le mordió la pierna hasta desgarrarla cuando koga grito **

**-¡aaaahhhhh!. Luego la arpía lo tiro por el risco hasta que callo sobre una piedra dejándolo inconciente, en ese momento inuyasha huso su colmillo de acero….**

**-¡viento cortante!**

**Pero no había previsto que la arpía había ingerido dos fragmentos de la perla de shicón que koga poseía en la pierna así que con facilidad la arpía pudo esquivar el viento cortante. En ese momento kagome había bajado del risco para ir a buscar a koga.**

**-¡koga!¿ estas bien ? respóndeme**

**-mm…señorita kagome estoy bien eres muy bella cuando pones tu cara de preocupada por mi, ahora mismo iré a ayudar al cara de perro.**

**Y poniéndose de pie con dificultad por su pierna kagome no dejo que valla y se puso a vendarlo, en ese momento inuyasha se puso celoso y se dejo hechizar por las arpías que lo rodeaban alrededor suyo, las arpías empezaron a ahorcarlo con sus manos bañadas de sangre.**

**-¡inuyasha! Se escucho desde el profundo del risco era un grito de desesperación un grito de dolor era kagome que estaba siendo cargada por el joven koga que aparentaba estar mucho mejor .En ese momento inuyasha reacciono y huso su viento cortante para matar a todas las arpías pero una de las arpías estaba protegida por los fragmentos de shicón y solo el viento cortante hizo que expulsara los dos fragmentos de la perla y la arpía como es de naturaleza salio huyendo sabiendo que nada podía lograr ella sola y sin los fragmentos…**

**-me vengare! Grito la arpía alejándose por el cielo**

**Koga tomo de la mano a kagome y le dijo:**

**-Ya se que tienes una responsabilidad con los fragmentos tu me has contado pero puedo asegurarte que si te aburres de este cachorro con cara de perro yo estaré para acompañarte hasta el fin de los días**

**-"hay que amable" agrego inuyasha con un tono burlón**

**-koga lo tendré en cuenta contesto kagome un poco nerviosa **

**Koga se marcho llevándose consigo los fragmentos de shicón y gritaba desde lejos**

**-adiós dulce kagome gracias por las vendas, adiós cara de perro, no necesitábamos tu ayuda, kagome siempre te llevare en el corazón y nunca olvidare el be…..**

**-adiós koga gritó kagome colorada**

**-oye kagome ¿Por qué estas colorada? Pregunto inuyasha ingenuamente**

**-no no es nada, mira lo que te e guardado, y saca un paquete naranja de su mochila amarilla**

**-¡que bien!¡papas!**


End file.
